The invention relates to a device for fastening of elongated, flat objects, in particular flat conductor strips, to a substrate, having a holder comprising a holding portion with means for securing at least one elongated, flat object and a fastening portion intended for attachment of the holder.
Devices of the specified kind are employed for fastening flat electrical conductor strips to body parts of automobiles, for example. In such flat conductor strips, also called film conductors or flat strip cables, a number of conductor strands are placed side by side on a thin, electrically insulating support layer and covered with an electrically insulating cover layer. Other embodiments of flat conductor strips consist of a plurality of conductors arranged parallel to each other and covered with an insulator, connecting segments of the insulator extending between neighboring conductors. In laying flat conductor strips, it may be required to fasten them to a substrate at intervals.
DE 101 29 833 A1 discloses a clamp for holding a flat strip cable, comprising a U-shaped base part to accommodate the flat strip cable, a cover part connected to the base part, a projection extending from the base part, and a pressure part arranged on the cover part and holding down the flat strip cable accommodated by the base part when the cover part is closed. In the flat strip cable, a slit is provided into which the projection enters. On the under side of the base part, there is a “clip” to be inserted into a hole of an automobile body in order to attach the flat strip cable there.
In a device disclosed in DE 100 51 120 A1 for fastening flat strip cables to a support plate, two elastically spreadable extensions project from a base plate, their ends connected by a three-part strut whose total length is greater than the distance between the two extensions and whose three parts are connected to each other and to the ends of the extensions hinge-fashion. The base plate is placed on the flat strip cable to be fastened to the support plate, and by depressing the middle portion of the strut, the spreadable extensions are pressed against pins arranged on the support plate and protruding through engagement holes in the base plate, being thereby fixed to the base plate in that position.
Using the known fastening devices, several flat strip cables may alternatively be fastened one above another. Since in that case, the holding device cannot be closed until all lines to be fastened have been placed in it, in unfavorable installation positions, for example with overhead arrangement, special aids must be employed to hold the bottom layers of the flat conductor strips until, after the top layer has been placed, the device can be closed.
DE 100 45 765 D1 discloses a turning device for a film conductor, comprising a turning flap having a turning edge and a protecting edge. In the state of insulation, the film conductor is clamped between a base flap and the turning flap on the one hand and between the turning edge and the protecting edge on the other hand. The turning device enables the film conductor to make a 90° turn, for example, and at the same time serves to fasten it to a substrate. For this purpose, the turning device comprises fastening elements on the under side of the installation, intended to engage an opening in a support part.